Affections for Kagome Pt 2
by Sugarhon
Summary: Kay here is the sequal to my first story. Kagome has supposedly turned back to her old self and is now in InuYasha's arms however is it true. Also what will become of InuKa the son of Kagome, Kenomaru is still there and what Kikyo is stirring stuff now!
1. Chapter 1

Affections for Kagome pt 2

**Affections of Kagome pt 2**

**Ch. 1 The Kiss**

_**(Here is part 2. I hope you like it. I know that I left a lot of unanswered questions**__**behind but it will become clearer in **_

_**this story. So please keep an open mind.) **_**While they were hugging somehow InuYasha heard Kagome say " InuYasha **

**RUN! ****Please before it is too late." Unsure of what to do he backs away slowly until he ****realizes something is really, really **

**wrong with Kagome and what made it all the ****worse is that he didn't know what was wrong. "InuYasha remember the man **

**that ****stole me away from you 9 months ago Kenomaru? Well he has taken control of me ****and there is nothing I can do. I can **

**only keep him at bay for so long. Please… help… ****me?" begged Kagome. Before he could respond Kagome suddenly a**

**ttacked him. ****Knowing that he can't hurt her he is trying to keep her at bay until he can find a way ****to get through to her, **

**which isn't very easy right now especially when she starts ****talking to him like, " InuYasha why do you even bother with **

**me. Go back to that bitch ****Kikyo. I know that to you I will just be a jewel collector. So go back or die on the spot **

**the choice belongs to you now." Even though he knew that his Kagome was trying ****hard he knew he wouldn't be able to **

**last if she started firing her sacred arrows and ****didn't want to have another incident like Kikyo. So he did the only thing he **

**could think ****of. He fought until he was finally able to disarm her and pinned her to the ground ****even though she was biting **

**and clawing with all her might. When she finally calmed ****down he went down to her and put his lips to hers in a deepening **

**and loving kiss that ****it seemed to make time either slow down or completely stop. They stayed like that ****for who knows **

**how long until they looked at each other lovingly and smiled happiely.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch

**Ch. 2 A Plan Begins with Sorrow**

**_(Sorry about the long wait everyone. I was really busy with with trying to put this chapter together. I hope you like _**

**_it. _**

**_I know that you all are itching for more action well review this chapter and let m know what you think about it. _**

**_Thanks.)_**

**They just held each other for a few minutes then kissed. They didn't see Sango, Miroku them come up from behind **

**them. "Um…hello guys if you want to go after Kenomaru I think now is that time," Miroku called out. Both InuYahsh and **

**Kagome turned a deep red. "Yeah I know. I still can't believe what I did to you guy especially you InuYasha," **

**responded Kagome sadly. **

**InuYasha took her hand and spoke, "It wasn't you that was talking. Don't even think for a moment that you are to **

**blame for this." Kagome smiled and kissed InuYasha on the cheek. "Well than let's go," called out Sango. "Wait guys I **

**have an idea," yelled Kagome suddenly. Kaede looked at Kagome and asked, "What do you want us to do?" "When **

**InuYasha broke the spell I felt Kenomaru kind of give out I just don't know if he knows the spell is broken," explained **

**Kagome. Shippou who was just sitting there with Kirira suddenly looked up. "Kagome that would mean you'll have to go **

**to Kenomaru again doesn't it?" asked Shippou. InuYasha looked up at Kagome alarmed at the thought of his Kagome **

**going back to that creep. "Yes Shippou that is exactly what it means," confirmed Kagome.**

**"Kagome, please tell me that that there is another way to do this!" pleaded InuYasha. Kagome looked at him and sadly **

**shook her head. InuYasha just looked at her and sprinted off. Away from all of the hurt that is coursing through him. He **

**just needed to console himself on what has been happening with his life.**

**Kagome started to go after him but decided against it. She knew that this wasn't easy for him to allow her to do this. **

**What she hadn't told him that getting close to him was dangerous because if he found out he could easily take control of **

**her again. She wasn't going to be able to tell anyone else except Sango and she will do that later tomorrow, but in the **

**mean time she was going to get ready for tomorrow night when she faced Kenomaru. **


	3. Chapter 3

Ch

**Ch.3 Kagome Confides To Sango**

**Kagome walked sadly next to Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara and Kaede back to the **

**village. She knew what she needed to do and that she needed to do it tonight and the **

**only person she could tell was Sango. So as soon as they got to the village she got **

**her stuff together in order for the next night. Then she went up to Sango and said, " **

**Hey Sango would you like to go out and soak in the hot spring?" "Yeah that would be **

**great. I could use a moment of relaxation," responded Sango. Sango however also **

**wanted to what else Kagome had not told them. She had known Kagome a long time **

**and therefore knew something was up. Anyway as soon as they had made sure that **

**the perverted Miroku couldn't look at them they walked into the forest to find a hot **

**spring. Once they found one they took off their clothes and settled down Sango **

**looked at Kagome and opened her mouth, " Kagome, what else did you not tell us at **

**the meeting? I know that you are hiding something. You are like a sister to me. You **

**can tell me anything." Kagome looked at her, smiled and opened her mouth, " Okay I **

**know that you would figure it out. You are my sister and one of my best friends. Okay **

**what I can't tell anyone else is that there is a big risk if I go back to him. I just **

**couldn't tell InuYasha because he would be all like hell no. Anyway what could **

**happen is that he could take control of me again and well I just don't want him able to **

**control and me end up trying to hurt InuYasha. I just don't think that I could live with **

**myself if anything happen to him or any of you guys." Sango looked at her feeling **

**sorry for her that she has to live with what Kenomaru made her do to InuYasha. Then **

**suddenly realized what Kagome was asking her to do. "Wait are you asking me to **

**take care of something if everything goes wrong?" asked Sango hoping that she was **

**wrong. Kagome looked at her and nodded her head. Sango looked at her with eyes **

**begging for an explanation. Kagome knew she needed to explain what Sango needed **

**to do but knew that time was running out and that she needed to get some sleep **

**before the next night. "Sango listen to me. I need my sister next to me all the way. I **

**really do need you. InuYasha won't be able to do what I am going to need you to do," **

**explained Kagome. Sango looked at her and nodded her head, " What do you need me **

**to do?" Kagome smiled, hugged her sister and told her the plan that needed to **

**happen.**

**When they got back they were surprised that InuYasha was there. "Kagome listen to **

**me. I know that this is probably the only way that we can do this and also the safest **

**way. I also want you to know however that I love you and I wish I could do this for **

**you. You know that right?" asked InuYasha. Kagome looked at him and said, " **

**InuYasha I know how much you wish you could take this burden off of my shoulder. **

**However this is my burden. Yet I can't face it alone I need you guys with me when I **

**go through this." Then Kagome and InuYasha had a deep loving kiss and just held **

**each other until the morning of what would be the deciding of Kagome's fate.**

**_(__I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I promise that I will be better. _**

**_Sorry about the long wait. Please look at this chapter and tell me what you think.)_**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch

**Ch. 4Kagome's Struggle and Miroku's Surprise**

_**(Hey sorry it has taken me so long to continue. I want to thank God'sAngel for the help. So please keep on **_

_**reviewing. Thank you again people.) **_

**In the morning everyone was very uneasy of what was to come that very night. For everyone knew that if it would fail **

**they could very much lose there lives not that it was ever any differently. However for Sango it was very hard **

**because Kagome had asked her to take care of things if something goes wrong tonight. InuYasha knew that something **

**was wrong but just thought that it was his mind worrying about Kagome. Kagome on the other hand was nervous and **

**anxious for she wanted to make sure that the link she shared with Kenomaru was broken for good. It was getting late **

**and soon Kagome began getting more and more dizzy. She signaled to the others that it was time and walked away **

**from the group. InuYasha watched sadly while his Kagome walked away from him into Kenomaru's arms.**

**Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara watched InuYasha after Kagome left and really felt so sorry for him. They knew **

**how much InuYasha loved Kagome. Sango looked at everyone and then went to Shippou saying, " Hey Shippou I made **

**a promise to Kagome that I would protect you and so I would like it if you would ride back to the village with Kirara **

**and tell Kaede that it has begun ok." Shippou started to fuss but looked at Sango again and nodded his head and left **

**with Kirara to go back to the village. Miroku looked at Sango and smiled with all of the love he could muster. He **

**decided that now he was going to do it. " Hey InuYasha go on ahead we will catch up in just a sec I have to ask Sango **

**something, " requested Miroku. InuYasha looked at him like he was crazy but just sighed and went off. " Okay Miroku **

**what is it?" asked Sango. " Well I know that the time is probably not so great but I need to ask you it now before I get **

**too chicken to do it later. Sango I want you to know that I love you so much and I would love it if you would marry me **

**and have my children?" asked Miroku as he flopped on his knee. Sango just looked at him for a moment before crying **

**and shouted, " Yes! Of course I will I love you too with all of my heart." InuYasha with his half demon ears heard it all **

**and smirked that the pervert actually finally did it. Then he waited for them to catch up before he went to Kagome. It **

**wasn't long before they finally found Kagome with Kenomaru doing what whatever he asked. They didn't wait much **

**longer before they went in. "Oh so you are still alive InuYasha. I am very surprised that you made it out alive. **

**However it won't help you right now. Kagome kill InuYasha," commanded Kenomaru. "No," responded Kagome. " Oh **

**so you managed to free her but out link isn't broken," laughed Kenomaru. " No it isn't but I am going to break it if it is **

**the last thing I do," replied Kagome. Kenomaru looked at her like she was absolutely crazy. " Really and how do you **

**think you can do that?" asked Kenomaru smugly. "Why with the help of us of course," replied Miroku as he stepped up. **

**" Oh really well I guess I kind of expected it of course but however there is something I want you to know," replied **

**Kenomaru. "Yeah what is that?" asked Kagome a little nervous. " Well you have kind of intrigued me with this Naraku **

**person so I checked into him and as it turns he has a price on your guys head and well I was going to turn in both of **

**your sons. You know Inuka and Shippou," informed Kenomaru. "What! Please tell me you didn't oh please god tell me **

**you didn't!" cried Kagome. " No don't worry about that I spared him for the time being but if you don't do what I tell **

**you to do then we will have a problem," informed Kenomaru. " I wont give you a chance to even consider it for you **

**see I am going to kill you right now," replied InuYasha. Kenomaru just smirked and replied, " Oh really I don't see **

**that happening for you see I am sure little Kagome hasn't told you that at this close range I could get control of her **

**again, but for every time that she resisted the better the chance that she will die." InuYasha looked stunned and then **

**looked at Kagome. " Kagome is this true?" asked InuYasha. " Yes I am afraid that it is true," confirmed Kagome sadly. **

**Miroku and Sango just looked at the two. Miroku was more shocked then Sango was because Kagome had told her **

**earlier. " Don't think that I will make it easy for you to take control of me again!" proclaimed Kagome. Without saying **

**anything he begins to hum a few words that caused Kagome to shriek back in pain. " Hey what is going on? What are **

**you doing to my Kagome?" roared InuYasha. " What does it look like I am doing. I'm going to put her once and for all **

**under my spell. She has been wasted on you for too long. I will never understand why it took you so long to realize **

**who needed you most," retorted Kenomaru. " So you love her. My question is that whom other than Koga have you **

**been in contact with. You seem to know quite a lot about all of us. Koga wouldn't of probably gone into a lot of detail **

**about all of us except InuYasha and Kagome," questioned Miroku. While all of this is going on Kagome is struggling **

**inside her head wondering how long it will take before she completely gives out because of exhaustion. " Oh it is **

**someone you guys will least expect and I hope I am around when you hear the news on who it is. It is really quite **

**ironic actually," gloated Kenomaru. "Listen I don't care who you are or who you talked to, but what I do care about is **

**how you've had control of Kagome for a lot of her life her with us. So prepare to die!" yelled InuYasha. With that he **

**just charged at Kenomaru as he pulled out his Tetsusaiga to attack. Kenomaru pulled out his own sword that he had **

**hidden in his cloak. They began to do battle while Kagome on the other hand is fighting with everything she has to **

**resist Kenomaru. "Sango come here please. I need your help with something," called Kagome. " What is it Kagome?" **

**asked Sango. "I need someone right here with me to hold my hand while I go through this and since InuYasha is busy **

**fighting I know I can count on you can't I?" asked Kagome. " Of course you can I will always be there for you **

**Kagome," replied Sango. So Sango and Kagome both held each other as they fought off Kenomaru through their minds.**

**(Okay finally done. Sorry it has taken me so long. Hope you like it.)**


End file.
